


a regular tuesday afternoon

by brujsedbones



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom!Minghao, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, Manhandling, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Hansol, Sub!Mingyu, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Minghao looks at his two babies, both on the verge of tears, silently pleading to be gotten off first. He feels powerful just watching the two of them fight for his attention. A heady wave of arousal washes over him when he remembers that he is the reason they look like that, that they are waiting for him to get them off. The thought alone nearly makes him fall over.





	a regular tuesday afternoon

It is a regular Tuesday afternoon. Hansol is in Minghao’s shared apartment, recieving help on his Chinese language assignment, when the door bursts open, revealing Minghao’s roommate, and boyfriend.

“Seo fucking Myungho,” Mingyu rasps out. “How dare you.”

“How dare he what?” Hansol asks, confused. His eyes flit between Mingyu’s angry stance and Minghao’s tiny smile as he tries to decipher what’s going on.

“He put a plug in me and didn’t tell me it was both vibrating and remote controlled!”

“I let you read the user’s manual,” Minghao shoots back, no real malice behind his tone. 

“It was in fucking  _ Chinese _ !”

Minghao takes the remote from Hansol and presses the little ‘+’ button. Just once. Mingyu’s knees buckle, and he sits down onto them, trembling slightly.

“Then you should brush up on your Chinese.”

“How long have you been controlling it,” Mingyu asks, question pointed at Minghao, ignoring his previous comment..

The younger smiles a little wider. “I wasn’t controlling it actually. Hansol was.”

“What?” Mingyu questions, dumbfounded, and Hansol echoes him.

Minghao snickers. “I told him it controlled the air conditioning.”

Mingyu looks betrayed, and so does Hansol. Minghao ignores their expressions and pats the floor next to Hansol. “Mingyu. Come. Sit.”

Mingyu does as told, and Minghao has to resist laughing at how easily he gives in. When Mingyu is there, he gets to see Minghao’s preferred studying technique; jacking Hansol off while he reads a piece of Chinese text, and halting the motion of his hand when he pronounces a character incorrectly. This seems to work okay, but the second part is much harder.

Hansol is meant to take each Chinese sentence and translate it into Korean while Minghao blows him. The blowing stops when the translation is incorrect, and if Hansol comes before he finishes with each sentence then he gets punished. Hansol is usually very good at Chinese, but the added eyes of Mingyu makes him more flustered than normal and he can’t think. He can’t focus on the words, Minghao’s mouth is too good and Mingyu’s eyes are too keen, and he starts squirming around in his frustration and internal disappointment. In his careless movement, his knees pressed down on the remote buttons and the strength of the vibrations increases. Mingyu lets out a small cry, and that’s when Minghao finally starts to pay attention to what’s going on.

Minghao looks at his two babies, both on the verge of tears, silently pleading to be gotten off first. Mingyu's bottom lip is trembling and Hansol's hands are balled into fists, pulling at his jeans, and it makes for a sight so pretty Minghao stares and stares at them until he's confident he's got that image committed to his memory for eternity.

Hansol has resorted to full on pouting now, but even that is no match for Mingyu's puppy dog eyes. Minghao feels powerful just watching the two of them fight for his attention. A heady wave of arousal washes over him when he remembers that  _ he _ is the reason they look like that, that they are waiting for _ him _ to get them off. The thought alone nearly makes him fall over.

A single tear works its way out of Mingyu's eye, and god Minghao is so whipped it's ridiculous. He did make the poor thing wear a butt plug the entire day.

"Mingyu," he says, a grin pulling at his lips, "Get on the bed."

Mingyu's eyes nearly pop out of his head as he scrambles to his feet and all but throws himself at the bed. Minghao raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What do you say?"

A blush colors Mingyu's cheeks when he parts his lips and answers, "Thank you, sir."

Minghao approaches Mingyu from where he sits on the bed, in the same position as before, feet tucked underneath his bottom and palms resting on his thighs. Mingyu looks at his caretaker in wonder as the younger carefully traces Mingyu's cheekbone with light fingertips. He's just a little bit in love, but he'd dare not breathe a word of it to Minghao.

"My good little puppy," the Chinese coos, running a hand through Mingyu's hair now. Mingyu leans into the touch, desperately trying not to do anything embarrassing, such whine or start panting or anything of that nature.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good. You're gonna come so hard for me baby."

Mingyu does whine at that one. Hansol watches the entire exchange with narrowed eyes. 

"You favor him," he says. It is not a question, nor does it have an ambiguous answer. It is a fact, and he phrases it a such, carefully tucking away the petty jealousy eating away at him.

"Hansol," Minghao sighs.

"Don't even try to deny it, hyung."

"Hansol-ah," Minghao tries again, but is cut off.

"You're not even discreet about it. Like, at all. I might as well not even be—"

"Hansol Vernon Chwe," Minghao grits out. "I'll fuck your throat raw if you keep talking to me with that kind of attitude."

Hansol is stunned by the use of his full name, but is, for the most part, undeterred. "You say that like it's a threat."

Minghao pinches the bridge of his nose. "Get over here. Now."

Hansol rises to his feet and walks over to Minghao quietly. The muscles in Minghao's arms are tensing, and Hansol suddenly regrets acting out like that. What the fuck was he thinking?

Minghao pushes his palm into the top of Hansol's head with excessive force, and he goes crashing to the ground. God, Hansol likes being tossed around so much. He craves it, loves seeing the bruises bloom across his skin. He'd never tell Minghao such a thing.

"I didn't say to rise from your knees. That's the only place that you belong. Crawl back to where you were, and try it again. Then if you can manage that, maybe I'll think about letting your wet slutty lips around my cock."

Hansol hung his head in false shame, crawling back over to where he was. He does try again, but not before the slightest of upward glances shows that Mingyu is watching him as well, head cocked to the side. Hansol is struck by how attractive his hyung is, even if he's just sitting there. Something akin to jealousy burns behind his eyelids, before he opens his eyes slowly to rid himself of it. This is not the time for such emotions. He crawls to Minghao on all fours, head dropped as to avoid eye contact. 

Minghao grins, and Hansol can see him going into his dominant headspace. He lets out a small sigh, elated at the turn of events. Minghao can be dominant and sweet just as Minghao, but Hansol, at the present moment, wants dirty and rough and hard, and that’s something only his daddy can give him. Hansol wants his daddy.

Mingyu seems dissatisfied at the lack of attention at him and also on the same mental wave as Hansol, because he opens his mouth and whines, literally  _ whines,  _ “Daddy.”

Hansol is forgotten momentarily as Minghao’s attention goes back to Mingyu. Hansol sighs, supposing he could wait for his turn.

Or not.

Minghao has already laid Mingyu on his back and disposed of his jeans, and is now pressing kisses to his warm, brown thighs. The eldest mewls, doing his absolute best not to make too much noise, or close his legs from the sensitivity, because he knows Minghao would stop his ministrations, and he would never want something like that.

Except that Mingyu knows nothing, because no matter what he does, Minghao will always give him what he wants. He is not so secretly very soft for Mingyu, and everyone but him in the room knows it. 

Minghao leans over Mingyu to grab the lube from the bedside table, and Mingyu takes the opportunity to press a chaste kiss to the column of his throat and trap Minghao’s skinny waist with his thighs. Minghao’s responding smile is so vibrant and warm and Hansol hates it. He loathes it.

Feeling hopeless, Hansol watches Minghao coat his beautifully long fingers in lubricant to prepare Mingyu. He’s lying on his back, knees spread and pulled to his chest, and Hansol has to admit that he looks breathtaking. Stupid fucking Mingyu. Always being so handsome and pretty and perfect without even trying, such a  _ good boy  _ for Minghao, capturing all of his attention at all times. Hansol feels tossed to the side.

No, not today. Today, he demands attention.

Hansol will take any punishment Minghao wants him to, so long as he has the elder’s attention. He can hear Seungkwan’s voice in the back of his head telling him that he’s fucking pathetic, that it’s just dick, but he doesn’t care. Minghao is his  _ boyfriend _ . Mingyu is his _ boyfriend _ . He shouldn’t feel so isolated all the time, the awkward third wheel, forced to sit by and watch every time Minghao starts to give every ounce of his attention to the big puppy. 

Hansol, in a small fit of disobedient, sex starved rage, crawls over to Minghao. He keeps his head down as he unbuckles the belt, and he can feel the eyes burning into his head but he doesn’t stop his actions. He doesn’t stop until Minghao has a fistful of his hair and is forcing him to look up.

Minghao looks a little disgusted by Hansol’s desperation, but God, does the younger find it attractive. “What the hell are you doing?”

Hansol meets Minghao’s eyes, something he never does, (and should never,  _ ever _ do when they’re both in their headspaces) and pouts in defiance. “I’m gonna suck you off.”

Minghao’s eyes narrow at the words, and so do Hansol’s when he realizes the elder hasn’t even stopped fingering Mingyu. Minghao has Mingyu trained to keep his moans quiet, but the panting and the squelching sound gives it away. Minghao’s mouth opens, to scold him, reject him, Hansol assumes, but before he allows either of those things to happen, he interjects quickly.

“Please,” he says, clasping his hands, “I just want to suck Master’s cock. Wanna make Master feel good. Can I, please? I’ll be a good boy, I promise. Please, please let me suck you off.”

Both Hansol and Minghao know that Hansol will never be a good boy, but for different reasons. Minghao thinks it’s because he’s just a brat, but Hansol knows that he’s only ever a brat because he wants attention. Thinking about it, the situation is a little toxic, and he should probably break this off. 

Hansol really doesn’t want to. He wants to work this out. He likes his hyungs so much. He likes how warm and cuddly Mingyu is. He likes how Minghao comes off as mean and cold but is the most soft hearted person when you get to know him. He likes how they take care of him (sex aside), from buying him meals to letting him stay in their apartment when he stays over late. He has real, genuine feelings for both of them, and the thought of this turning into break up sex makes tears spring to his eyes. Which, he remembers, only makes Minghao more likely to bend to his will.

Hansol, in all of his worry, had subconsciously whipped out Minghao’s three biggest weaknesses; begging, tears, and that goddamn  _ m word,  _ so Minghao basically has no control over his mouth as he rasps out, “Okay.”

Voice sounding foreign to his own ears, he clears his throat and tries again. “Okay. Go ahead and suck on Master’s cock like the desperate little slut you are.”

Hansol’s face brightens considerably, and for a millisecond, Minghao is struck by how handsome he is. He watches the younger blubber out his thanks, and wipe tears from the corner of his eyes. He makes a mental note to ask about that later, because there’s no way Hansol wants to suck him off that bad.

In a rare bout of gentleness, Minghao cups Hansol’s jaw and tilts his face upwards. “Do you know your word?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“What is your word, Hansol-ah?”

“It’s lemon, daddy.”

Minghao smiles down at him fondly. “Go ahead, baby boy.”

The youngest of them makes quick work of removing Minghao’s jeans and underwear, and mixed feelings strike again when Minghao is already half hard from finger fucking the beautiful man on the bed. Hansol pushes them away, files them into his mental  _ Do Not Enter  _ folder, and he is then quite happy to start his favorite activity: sucking dick.

Hansol’s mouth is good at more than just begging. He lets saliva pool in his mouth before spitting on the tip, because he knows Minghao likes it when he’s dirty and messy. He strokes him a few times, spreading the liquid all down the length. Just when Hansol is about to slip his lips down, Minghao grabs his hair and forces his dead down.

He doesn’t give Hansol any warning, just begins to fuck his throat mercilessly. Hansol does his best not to choke, to hide his teeth behind his lips. And for the most part, he does a good job. He succeeds at the latter, but has trouble not coughing when Minghao’s tip goes a bit too deep. The elder pulls back to let Hansol breathe.

“This is what you wanted, hm? Wanted to have your throat fucked until you can’t breathe? Did you wanted to have your throat full with your Master’s cock, baby?”

Hansol only nods, but Minghao is not having any of that. He slips his fingers out of Mingyu, who whines his dissent, but is ultimately ignored. (Hansol, petty as ever, counts it as a small victory). One of Minghao’s hands is in Hansol’s hair, and the other has his chin gripped in his fingers. “Answer me when I’m talking to you, slut. Can your mouth not form words?”

Minghao moves his fingers from Hansol’s chin to his own cock, slapping it against the younger’s lips. “Is that all this mouth is good for, huh? Taking cock and talking back?”

Hansol knows this is a trap. He should be a good boy, answer his Master with words and say  _ no, Master, I can speak,  _ but that’s no fun.

“Yes, Master.”

Minghao blinks, then rolls his eyes. He is about to reach for Hansol, to discipline him, when a purposefully loud whine comes from behind them. Hansol’s annoyance threatens to strangle him. He was just about to get what he wanted, but of course Mingyu has to interfere and take all of his hard earned attention away.

Mingyu has taken to fucking himself with his own fingers, and stroking his cock in time with his hand motions. Hansol and Minghao turn around just in time to see Mingyu’s pathetically (anti-statistically) small cock spurt ropes of come onto his abdomen.

Hansol’s eyes widen. Not only did Mingyu touch himself without permission, he came without permission as well. If Hansol did that, he doesn’t know what Minghao would do to him. But Mingyu’s done it, and he has immunity in the form of Minghao’s unconditional love, so it isn’t a surprise when Minghao only taps Mingyu’s thigh lightly. 

“Hansol,” Minghao says, turning back to him. “Get on the bed.”

The youngest prepares his face to send a triumphant grin in Mingyu’s direction, but he sees the tiny grin on his hyung’s lips and the wink sent in his direction, and he feels like he’s been slapped.

Mingyu isn’t stupid. Or oblivious. He just did two very forbidden things just so Minghao wouldn’t have to handle him and could move on to taking care of Hansol. He knows Minghao will never punish him, and used that to his advantage, just to get Hansol some attention, and maybe some dick.

Hansol wants to cry. He really needs to suck Mingyu’s dick later.

Apparently, Hansol wasn’t moving fast enough, so Minghao just takes him up by the arms and tosses him on the bed like he weighs nothing. Hansol tries so hard not to like it, but being manhandled turns him on in ways he could not even begin to explain. Minghao pulls at his ankles, and Hansol allows himself to be dragged until his feet touch the floor. He is fairly certain he’s about to be spanked and mentally praises Mingyu for the seat he’s taken at the foot of the bed. Hansol rolls his bottom lip between his teeth, bracing himself for the pain.

The pain never comes, because suddenly Minghao is spreading his ass apart and-  _ oh.  _ This is new.

Minghao is not soft and loving with his tongue, and Hansol finds comfort in the solidarity. Minghao is not soft and loving with anything during sex (with the exception of Mingyu, and the fact that such a thought even infiltrated Hansol’s mind while the two of them are in the position kind of annoys him). Minghao doesn’t waste time lapping at Hansol’s rim, running a thumb over the shiny wetness and Hansol’s knees buckle in response. 

Minghao draws back, smiling at the pathetic whimpering sounds Hansol is making, and grins wider when he registers the wide blown state of Mingyu’s pupils. He ignores the elder, and decides to place a few well deserved slaps to the flesh of Hansol’s ass. The youngest of them cries out, his hips jutting backwards on the own accord, despite nothing being there to fill him up.

Minghao repeats the process, but on the other cheek this time. “This is what you wanted, Hansol-ah?”

Hansol hiccups in response, so Minghao leans down to eat him out again. His lips create suction around the hole, and this time when Hansol fucks back, Minghao’s tongue is waiting for him. The penetration pulls the most pitiful sound from Hansol’s lips, and Minghao decides that he will be doing this more often if it makes Hansol sound like that _. _

Minghao slides a singular finger into the now puckered hole, and Hansol sucks in a breath when he begins to move it. Hansol’s behavior is unacceptable, and he deserves to be hurt, but not in this way. Minghao is always careful and thorough in preparing his lovers. He makes it enjoyable for all parties involved, and this is further demonstrated when he brings his tongue down to lap at the skin around his finger. Hansol gives a shuddering sigh, and Minghao takes that as a cue to add another finger. 

Minghao’s fingers gradually pick up speed, and Hansol is a desperate mess. His fingers find purchase in the sheets, and his grip on them becomes tighter when Minghao lays a particularly hard smack to his ass.

Minghao rotates his hand so his palm is facing upwards, and the minuscule shift has a tiny moan slipping through the youngest’s lips. “Is this is what you wanted, Hansol?”

Hansol’s lips and shut, much like his eyes, but they both snap open when Minghao’s fingers grip the base of his neck. He’s tired of not being answered. 

“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.”

Hansol is halfway gone, so he just nods quickly. “Yes, Master. I understand, Master. This is what I wanted, Master.”

Minghao’s fingers are ruthless in the pace, and Hansol can feel every ridge in the elder’s fingers pressing against his walls. This doesn’t stop him from rocking his hips back and forth. Not only does this force Minghao’s fingers deeper into him, it rubs his cock against the mattress. The friction is breathtaking, and Hansol is positive he would have collapsed had Minghao had not been there to watch him and hold him upright.

Minghao takes notice of this, and stops moving his hand. He finds it comical how quick Hansol starts to whine, his head raising from where it had dropped between his shoulder blades. “No, Master please! I’m a good boy, please don’t stop. Please please, Daddy, I’m such a good boy please don’t do this to me.”

Minghao suppresses laughter at his behavior. “Fuck yourself on my fingers, Hansol.”

“What?”

“I said,” Minghao restates, pressing his fingers downward, “fuck yourself on Master’s fingers. Since my pace isn’t good enough for you.”

Hansol begins throwing his hips back at a desperate pace. “Master’s always...good...enough,” he pants, voice muffled by the bed.

Minghao allows the younger to keep that pace for maybe ten seconds before spanks Hansol hard enough to have even Mingyu whimpering. “You are going to fuck yourself slow and torturous, because Master says so.”

Minghao is continuing before Hansol can even think of words to say. “You’re going to fucking love it. You’re going to get even harder because Master will be in control, and you’re nothing but a cumclut that likes to be controlled. Tell me I’m wrong, Hansol.”

Hansol makes a small noise, his hips sinking down onto Minghao’s fingers at an appropriate pace. “You’re not wrong, Master. Baby Sollie likes when you control him and make him cum when you want him to.”

_ Baby Sollie? _

Minghao’s breath catches, and Mingyu certainly notices, but they make eye contact and agree to talk about it later.

“Such a good little cumslut for your Master, baby,” Minghao says, fascinated at how submissive Hansol can really get. He’s taken to winding his hips down on the provided fingers, and Minghao would be lying if he said it wasn’t arousing. “You take instruction so well, baby boy. Makes me wonder how you’re gonna take Daddy’s cock.”

“T-Thank you, Master,” Hansol stutters, his brain momentarily short-circuiting. His eyes are closed tight but he won’t stop fucking himself until his Master tells him to. Hansol suddenly feels fingers under his chin, lifting his face up, and he opens his eyes, and the kind smile awaiting him belongs to Mingyu. 

The elder kisses on the lips gently before saying, with a little urgency, “Daddy, he’s  _ crying. _ ”

“Is he?” Minghao asks, lips stretching into a smile. He wraps his unoccupied forearm under Hansol’s neck and pulls him up, his back to Minghao’s front. The elder sees that Hansol is indeed crying, and his tongue moves to collect the tear. Hansol shudders against him, and Minghao relishes in it.

“Mmm, Daddy,” Hansol whines, pressing back onto Minghao’s fingers once again. “Gonna come.”

Minghao pulls his lube covered fingers out of Hansol and wipes them on the sheets. There’s nothing romantic about the speed in which he enters Hansol’s gaping hole, the the youngest chokes on a moan at the sudden sensation of fullness. Minghao pushes his cock into Hansol until he bottoms out, and just stays there for a moment. He lets the fluttering and clenching of Hansol’s ass trying to accomodate him to envelope him before leaning forward slightly.

“What will it be, baby boy? Hard and fast, or slow and easy?”

Hansol, with an arched back and a dick in his ass, mutters out, “Is this is trick question?”

Minghao rolls his eyes. “Don’t give me attitude. I don’t  _ have  _ to fuck you. I can fuck Mingyu instead. He seems to be more than ready.”

Hansol raises his head to glance at Mingyu, and Minghao is correct. Mingyu’s cock is rock hard again, and he’s not touching it at all. It stands proudly, as proudly as such a small penis can get. Hansol is suddenly hyper aware of the small amount of time it would take for Minghao to have the eldest in his current position. He clenches his ass around Minghao, a silent plea to stay.

“Please, Master, don’t leave. Sollie wants it hard and fast.”

Minghao sighs, and pulls out just to slam back into him. Hansol squeaks, Mingyu laughs, but Minghao doesn’t stop. He grips Hansol’s hips and begins to pound into his ass. The sound of their hips meeting is loud and filthy, and Hansol’s neglected cock stiffens even further against the sheets at the sheer volume.

Mingyu is sitting in front of Hansol with his legs spread, pampering his cock with languid strokes. His hand halts for a moment, like he has an idea. Then Mingyu scooches closer to the younger. Hansol raises his head from the sheets, hips lips parting to take Mingyu’s cock between them, but it seems as if his hyungs are full of surprises today. 

Mingyu lays so he’s on his back, and his used, puckered hole is on full display. Hansol licks his lips at the sight. Mingyu takes Hansol by the hair and guides his mouth to the area still sticky with lube. Hansol does his best to replicate what Minghao did to him, holding his ass apart and flattening his tongue against the hole. Mingyu’s answering moan is less like a moan and more like a whimper. Hansol fondly watches as his cock jumps, then makes an executive decision to help him out, just like the elder had for him earlier.

“H-hyung,” Hansol stutters, still affected by Minghao’s ruthless pace and his grunts from behind them, “I need you to hold yourself open for me, can you do that?”

Mingyu nods, his hands coming down to replace Hansol’s. He is fully and completely open now, and Hansol is more than affected by it. His cock, hidden in the sheets, spits precum. He leans back down to lick a stripe from Mingyu’s ass to his balls. He braces himself on his elbows, left hand reaching up to toy with Mingyu’s nipple. His right hand comes up to stroke Mingyu, sucking one of his balls into his mouth. Hansol does this in opposition, and eventually drags his tongue back down to where Mingyu wants it because he can’t deny Mingyu anything. 

Hansol’s tongue has pushed past the ring of muscle when Minghao finally reacts to what he’s seeing. It’s not that action itself, but the sound Mingyu makes when Hansol succeeds is what makes him really take in what he’s seeing. He can see the pretty, pale expanse of Hansol’s back, the absurd pink of Hansol’s tongue fucking into Mingyu’s ass, Mingyu with his ass exposed, and a pair of pale hands pinching at the eldest’s nipples. The sight makes him stutterfuck into Hansol particularly deep, but that’s all it takes for the younger to slip. His nose finds itself in Mingyu’s ass instead.

It’s only a fraction of a second before he pulls his head back, but it sends Hansol into quiet peals of laughter. Minghao, who also happened to see it, begins to slow the pace of his hips as he laughs along. Mingyu apparently hadn’t felt a difference, and looks confused as to why they’re both laughing.

Neither of them tell him, but for the rest of the time they fuck, they can’t stop giggling. Even Mingyu is laughing too. He still isn’t in on the original reason why, he just likes the sound of his boyfriends laughing and wants to be apart of it. Hansol likes when they’re like this. Happy and friendly and sweet with each other. He’s going to miss it terribly.

The youngest’s laughter fades away into a whimper when Minghao finally,  _ finally  _ touches his cock. The strokes are languid and Hansol jolts from his touch alone. He buries his tongue into Mingyu’s ass more urgently, his hand on Mingyu’s cock following the pace Minghao is setting on his own. It takes less than a minute for Hansol to announce that his orgasm is fast approaching, and Minghao, for once, is merciful, and allows him to come as soon as he can. Hansol spurts into the sheets, his forehead going to rest on Mingyu’s thigh to let out a low moan. His hand never stops moving, and while he’s catching his breath, Mingyu comes as well. Hansol has half a mind to be jealous of his two orgasms, but it’s really not that deep and post-orgasm haze won’t allow me to think about anything other that the subtle buzzing in the back of his head.

Mingyu guides Hansol to face in the other direction where Minghao is standing, cock heavy between his legs. They go to work, not wasting any time in pressing their lips to him. Mingyu goes to suck one of Minghao’s balls into his mouth, and let’s Hansol suck on the head. Minghao sighs, and his fingers go to run his fingers through their hair but before he can even reach them, he’s coming into Hansol’s mouth, and the younger has never been more delighted.

Hansol, swallows, of course he does. Neither he or Mingyu protest when Minghao peels back the sheets and tells them to sit back on the bed, this time his tone more soft and gentle than the two times prior. The two cuddle up, tangling their legs together like they usually do. Mingyu kisses Hansol’s forehead and plays with his hair, and suddenly Hansol feels pure dread because he knows he’s in trouble. Mingyu is trying to calm him down before Minghao comes in the deliver the final blow. 

There is no final blow. Minghao comes in with a warm cloth and cleans his two babies. It’s pleasant, and Hansol finds himself relaxing while Minghao does his work. The feeling of dread quickly reappears though, when Minghao slips into the bed behind him, putting the youngest between the other two. That’s Mingyu’s spot. Hansol sighs.

“Hi,” he says timidly.

Minghao doesn’t beat around the bush. He wraps an arm around Hansol’s torso and says, “Wanna tell Daddy what’s up with you today?”

“Not really, no.”

“Hansol,” Minghao begins in his stern ‘Daddy’ voice.

“You can tell baby boy too,” Mingyu chimes in, fingers still in the younger’s hair.

“It’s stupid,” Hansol whines, but Mingyu grasps his hands.

“If it’s upsetting you, then it’s not stupid. Come on, baby. Spill.”

Hearing Mingyu, the most submissive person he knows, call  _ him  _ baby is a little jarring, but he supposes it’s true. He’s the youngest of them, and now he’s in between them, swaddled like a baby and about to cry like one too.

Hansol exhales, shutting his eyes tight. “You two don’t actually want me in this relationship.”

“What?”

“What?” Mingyu echoes.

“It’s true,” he continues, looking at his hands in shame. “You only ever pay attention to each other. I feel tossed to the side most of the time, like neither of you even like me and it sucks. You guys live together for fuck’s sake, it’s easy to forget that I exist. It feels like you could date without me in the picture, and you already have dated without me in the picture so it’s worse. You could get rid of me and it wouldn’t matter because you would still have each other. It’s why I act out so much. It’s the only way to get Daddy to pay any attention to me,” Hansol elaborates, his voice becoming small at the last sentence.

When Hansol raises his head, Mingyu looks every bit like a guilty puppy. He kisses the younger’s hands in apology, and opens his mouth to give a verbal one, but Minghao beats him to it.

“Baby,” he says, voice soft.

Hansol doesn’t move.

“Sollie,” he tries again, and that’s what it takes to get Hansol to turn over. Minghao looks deeply apologetic. “Daddy is sorry for making you feel left out. I don’t mean to.”

“I know you don’t mean to, Daddy. Just hurts,” Hansol mumbles dejectedly.

“We’re sorry,” it’s Mingyu this time. “Hyungs really like you a lot, Hansol-ah. We don’t want to make you feel isolated.”

“We can be better for you. Just tell us how,” Minghao says earnestly. The sincerity in his gaze, both of their hazes makes Hansol overwhelmed. He dives under the sheet and whines lowly. 

“Don’t know how.”

Minghao pulls the sheet down and kisses Hansol’s forehead. “That’s okay. We’re going to start by babying you for the rest of the weekend.”

“That sounds nice,” Hansol muses. “I don’t want to do big boy things.”

“And you get to be more pampered than Mingyu is. How sick is that?” Minghao adds. They all begin giggling, because that is a sentence that’s probably never been said before. No one is ever more pampered than Mingyu, except maybe Chan, but that’s because he’s he’s the actual baby of their friend group.

“Wait,” Mingyu says when they’ve collected themselves and burrowed down further. “Why were you two laughing earlier?”

“Oh, that,” Hansol says. “I accidentally put my nose in your ass.”

Mingyu’s voice is flat. “You put your what in my where?”

The monotone quality to his voice makes Minghao snort, and the three of them just lay there in bed and laugh. Laughter turns into cheek kisses and forehead kisses and mouth kisses, all tangled up in the sheets and each other’s limbs and Hansol is so happy he feels like he can’t breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> if I wasn't going to hell before this I sure am now
> 
> this is my grand re-entrance to the svt tag I haven't been here since june
> 
> if you got here, thank you for reading this!!
> 
> 171014  
> -Z


End file.
